finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Clavat
The is one of the four tribal groups from the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series. They are usually the main characters in the Crystal Chronicles games. Physiology Clavats are the closest of the Crystal Chronicles tribes to resemble humans. Since most of them are farmers, they are seen wearing farmer type clothing. Their hair colors range from blond, brown, and black. They can interbreed with both Lilties and Selkies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles In Crystal Chronicles they are generally farmers or ranchers, and very peaceful generally, though due to the necessity of crystal caravans, there are several who do fight. In battle, Clavats use a sword and shield, often using slash based movements as a result of, or possibly resulting in, an inclination towards single edged blades similar to scimitars. Clavats have the most balanced skills out of any of the four races in Crystal Chronicles. Clavats play like a "newbie" character. Basically they are your jack of all trades that is good in any situation. With their high Defense, you can really take a lot of damage and pretty much set for anything. Because they do not excel much in a particular area, they can be magic users and they can be melee users, they just are not the greatest in their area. The Clavats appear in almost all cities of the game (Leuda appears to be the only exception) and are almost the exclusive race in The Fields of Fum (there are a few scattered Liltes in the fields). Being the main inhabitants of Fields of Fum, and given the fact that the Fields supply most of the world's produce, this would make them an important race, albeit not one with much strength to conquer like the Lilties. Clavat characters in Crystal Chronicles include Gurdy, Hurdy, Roland, and the entire Fum Caravan. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In ''Ring of Fates, the main characters in Story Mode, Yuri and Chelinka, are Clavats. Other important characters who are Clavats includes Latov and Aleria, the parents of the main characters. Princess Tilika, the daughter of King Kolka, is half Clavat and half Selkie. Their main weapon in this game are swords. They have high Attack and Defense, have the highest HP of all the Tribes, and are a well balanced, easy to use race. When they begin, they will be able to chain up to three attacks, but as they level up, it will go to five. They are the only race that can use a "Downward Thrust" attack. This attack is also used to push down Iron Switches. Their Tribe Ability is the homing Charge Attack. They enter a stance charging energy in to their weapons to lunge at a targeted enemy. Using the touch screen, players can lunge at whoever they tap on the screen (specially useful in boss fights were the player needs to target specific parts of the monster's body to deal extra damage and to flee from trappable moves). ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King In ''My Life as a King, the main character, King Leo, is a Clavat. Other important characters who are Clavats included Leo's father, King Epitav. Chancellor Chime, Leo's mentor and sister figure, is half Clavat and half Selkie. The majority of people in the Kingdom and Adventures who can be recruited are Clavats, as other races must be purchased as downloadable content. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Echoes of Time, Clavats return as one of the four playable tribes. In addition, another main NPC, Sherlotta, is a Clavat. They are a flexible class and are proficient in both magic and fighting skills. They can equip their standard swords, as well as axes now. The game offers twelve default names for Clavat characters, which are: ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers In ''The Crystal Bearers, the main character, Layle, is a Clavat. Clavats are seen throughout the game, most heavily concentrated in farmlands, Rivelguage monastery, and in the vineyard. As in the original game, they are stereotypically a poor yet peaceful race. Trivia The female Clavat White Cap design in the original Crystal Chronicles is based on a basic White Mage cloak. de:Clavat Category: Races Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Races Category:Clavat Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles